From the Ashes, We will rise
by caryl4eve
Summary: Primfaya has come and wiped out the earth. Bellamy is in space with others all believe Clarke is dead, But Clarke didn't die but can she survive living on earth alone, Can Bellamy survive without Clarke. Will Bellamy and Clarke ever see each other again and if so will they admit there feelings for each other. Bellarke endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all this is my first story on the 100 and Bellarke. I was inspire to write this when i was left so heart broken by the series final. This is base my ideas of what i hope would happened in season, probably won't but a girl can dream. The dream parts are in acrylics. I will write from both Bellamy and Clarke's point of views. I wrote this story listen to Regain don't let me go here are few lyrics.**

* * *

 **All i can give you is memories**

 **Carry them with you and**

 **I'll never leave.**

 **I'll lay my head down, but when i lay my head down.**

 **Don't let me go, hold me in your beating heart.**

 **I won't let go, forever is not enough.**

 **Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side.**

 **So let me freeze time, before it turns cold.**

 **The moments go by and life goes on.**

 **The torturous stars are talking every breath i wish i held.**

 **The love in my heart is never ending.**

 **Where do we go when we walk on light, who do we call**

 **at the edge of night. Carry me close like the tear drops**

 **in your eyes.**

* * *

Chapter 1, Bellamy.

Memories.

* * *

 _"If anything happens to me." Her eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and unspoken words. Bellamy quickly grabbed her shoulders. "Nothing is happening to you." He held her graze, Before letting go of her and walked over to the table with plans laid out on the screen."Now come on, Lets run these water numbers again."_

 _"Please, Bellamy, I need you to hear this." She took the few steps he had taken away from her and was next to him again. It reminded him of a time a couple of weeks ago, Where they had stood outside on the beach and he told he had wanted to tell her something in case they didn't get to see each other again. She had interrupted him and told him that it wasn't goodbye. Now, Here she was acting like this time was goodbye. He refused to believe to believe it, But let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to look at her._

 _"We've been through a lot together, You and I. I didn't like you at first and that's no secret." Bellamy shifted awkwardly before bringing his graze back to hers. "But, Even then, Every stupid thing you did was to protect your sister, She didn't always see that, But I did. You have such a big heart Bellamy."_

 _"Clarke." He tried to interrupted, Not liking where this was going."_

 _"People follow you, You inspire them because of this." She put hand on his chest and he could of swore his heart skipped a couple of beats. "But the only way to make sure we survive is if you use this too." Her other hand brought a finger gingerly to his temple, His head._

 _"I've got you for that." He gave a weak smile and the crestfallen look that appeared on her face broke him._

 _"Raven's premonition came true." Before anything could be said they were interrupted again by sparks coming from the rocket._

* * *

Bellamy woke up shaking and sweating, She was haunting his dreams, He had the same dream every night for the last week, Since Primfaya happened. He stared at the metallic ceiling he had been sleeping under as his through's diffed to Clarke the only girl besides his sister, That he loved. She was the only person he could be vulnerable with. The first few weeks on earth they hated each other. They were from different words, Different social statuses. Completely different lifestyles. She had grown up the daughter of an engineer and a doctor. He had grown up the son of a factory worker who often sold her own body for extra rations just to survive, A thief, A law breaker. A woman who dared to have two children on a space station that only allowed one child per family. He started out as a guard, But was quickly reduced to a janitor after the authorities realized he was hiding a sister. A sister he killed for, Fought for. Survived for. It was this quality that caused Clarke to past his rough and hostile exterior that he was sporting when they first arrived on earth. She understood him, She stuck her neck for him. She told him she needed him. She had them form a team and made him feel he could do better, Better by his sister and by her. He was reckless and dangerous and his instincts went with his heart. Clarke was strategic, She calculated, Planned she used her senses that were all driven by her head. Together they were a team of strategy and caring. They had gone from enemies to partners to friends. Bellamy quickly realized she was someone he could open up to. But they kept getting separated, Every time it happened he painfully started to see how much he needed her, He depended on her and she kept slipping away from him.

* * *

On earth they were forced to make hard decisions, Choices that under normal circumstances would drive a person insane. They had tortured people, Killed people, Betrayed people all under the same purpose to protect their own. Then all hell broke loose with A.L.I.E and her chips and the devastation that followed and it was up to them, The two of them and their awesome friends to save the world. Primfaya the death wave, A giant storm of radiation that would wipe out the planet all over again. It was coming and it was up to them to stop it, But they couldn't it was impossible to. So it came down to survival they had many plans all failed though in the end humanity survived. 1,200 humans, grounders and Skaiku alike were alive and figuring things out under the ground in a sealed bunker on earth. Bellamy and six of his friends made it to the space station with Clarke's help, She died helping them get up there, She died to save them. Now their waiting for the radiation levels on earth to be safe so they could return. But Clarke was dead, His best friend, The woman he loved. He wasn't sure he realized he was in love with her, He supposed it happened slowly bit by bit as she started to believe in him, Protected him and he protected her. When he realized that there was little chance of them surviving Primfaya he tried to tell her, But they were interrupted, Their moment gone, But than there was hope again the rocket could carry them to space, But Clarke never made it back they waited until the last possible second for her to return from her mission, Which was to get the signal working from a nearby satellite into space so that Ark rings communicators were working in time for their ship to dock. Every fiber of his being wanted to run out of that lab and find her, From the moment they had became partners all he wanted was to protect her, His instinct from the moment she was no longer a threat was to keep her alive and close to him at all times. But he knew if he did that they would all die, Clarke sacrificed herself for them while it stabbed him in the heart he knew he had to use his head and make sure himself and the other survived like she would of wanted.

When they got up into space they noticed the Ark ring was not on which meant Clarke had failed. He was angry with himself he left her alone to die and they were all going to die anyway, But then the light's come on, Clarke did it she had saved them again.

He got up out of bed, Walked over to the window looking out at the red ball of death that was once the earth. He had so many regrets, Especially the fact that he never got the chance to tell Clarke how he really felt about, She had been taken from him. Tears fall from his eyes and slide down his cheeks as he vows to never forget her, He will hold her in his heart. "May we meet again, I love you Clarke." He whispers to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW i really was not expecting that response, thank you so much for all the followers, favorites and reviews it really means so much. replay to Bellarke kom skaikru- bughead, yes this will be more than an one shot i'm planing a whole story here not such how many chapters yet though. The dreams are in acrylics. Also if any of you watch the walking dead and ship caryl i have a story i'm writing at the moment its a AU one. Thank you for reading.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 2. Clarke

Alone

* * *

She felt as if she had bathed in a fire, everything burned and she was in constant pain. Was she screaming? Clarke faded in and out of consciousness. No idea of time and place, everything around ceased exist until only pain stayed. She had noticed the radio a few days ago or so she thinks. Time doesn't mean anything here only pain. She tried a few times to get it working and finally managed before falling back down into darkness.

 _"If anything happens to me." Her eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and unspoken words. Bellamy quickly grabbed her shoulders. "Nothing is happening to you." He held her graze before letting go and walked over to the table with plans laid out on the screen. "Now come on, let's run these water numbers again."_

 _"Please, Bellamy, I need you to hear this." She took the few steps towards him. It reminded her of a time a couple of weeks ago, where they had stood outside on the beach and he told her he wanted to tell her something in case they didn't get to see other again, but she had interrupted him because she wasn't ready then, didn't want to say goodbye, but now time was running out and she really needed him to know._

 _"We've been through a lot together, you and I. I didn't like you at first and that's no secret." She watched as Bellamy shifted awkwardly before bringing his graze back to hers. "But, even than, every stupid thing you did was to protect your sister, she didn't always see that, but I did. You have such a big heart Bellamy."_

 _"Clarke." He tried to interrupted her, but she needed him to know in case she never got another chance. She needed him to know he was a good guy, that she believed in him even when he didn't believe in himself._

 _"People follow you, you inspire them because of this." She put her hand on his chest. "But the only way to make sure we survive is if you use this too." Her other hand brought a finger gingerly to his temple, his head._

 _"I've got you for that." He gave a weak smile and Clarke's heart broke._

 _"Raven's premonition came true."_

 _Before anything could be said, they were interrupted again by sparks coming from the rocket. Clarke never got her chance to tell him._

Clarke woke up shaking and sweating, she had been dreaming about him again, the same dream she had been dreaming every night since she could remember her dreams. She stared up at the white celling of the lab, she had been sleeping under from her bed, as her thought's drifted to Bellamy her best friend, the guy she loved. The only person that truly got her, who she could be vulnerable with. It wasn't always that way, when they first got to earth they hated each other. Bellamy showed a great amount of animosity towards her because he consider her to be one of the privileged, because of her upbringing on the ark. Clarke was raised by loving parents in a comfortable living situation on the ark. Her mum Abby was the chief of medicine and her dad Jake was the chief engineer. Clarke's parents were good friends with chancellor Thelonious Jaha and she was best friends with the chancellor's son Wells Jaha, and following in her Mum footsteps, Clarke became a medical apprentice. Bellamy was the son of a factory worker and responsible for looking after his sister, a sister that had to hide under the floor because ark law only allowed one child per a family. A sister he would do anything for, which had lead to him being easily manipulated into attempting to assassinate chancellor Jaha, in return he was able to sneak onto the drop ship by posing as a guard so that he could his sister Octavia. He was also reckless and dangerous who believed in torture, cruelty and violence. Clarke was contemplate asked questions first, calculated, but also made impulsive decisions. Clarke was also idealistic and saw no reason for torture, cruelty or violence of any kind, but she quickly learned that she had to betray her beliefs to protect the ones she cared for and loved.

Their relationship soon develop into a partnership which grow into friendship filled with mutual respect and trust. Clarke quickly realized she needed him and she could see the remorse he showed over attempting to assassinate chancellor Jaha, she could see that everything he did was for Octavia to protect her. Clarke had acknowledge that the main reason the group survived was because of him, that they needed him so she spoke in his favor to chancellor Jaha to get him pardoned.

Their Relationship strained for a while when she choose to stay in Polis as an ambassador, they later reunited to take down A.L.I.E. After they took down A.L.I.E they were faced with a new threat one they couldn't stop, Primfaya the death wave. A giant storm of radiation that would wipe out the planet all over again, so it came down to survival, humanity had to surivie. There was 1,200 humans, grounders and skailku alive under ground in a sealed bunker, six others were up in space, back on the ark, she hopes that they did make it. All waiting for the earth to be safe again, while Clarke was here alone for the first time in a long, truly alone, nothing like on ark when she was lock in solitary confinement for treason, different than when she left camp Jaha to be alone after the part she played in the deaths at mount weather. She was the lone survivor on a burning planet, covered in radiation with no new human contact for the next five years, lucky to be alive due to nightblood which Clarke didn't know would work until she woke up a few days after Primfaya, at least she was in constant pain any more, well not on the outside anyway, inside was different her lungs still burned with every breath she took, but the worse pain was her heart, the pain was unbearable her heart was broken; shattered into millions of pieces, like fragments of glass that when broken was difficult to put back together, she missed her friends, her mum...him.

Clarke got out of bed, walked over to window that looked down on the bottom floor of the lab, she stared at the empty space where the rocket use to be a week ago, at least she thinks it was a week ago. Time doesn't mean anything when you're the only person around on a destroyed planet that left nothing behind to even let her know how much time has passed, it's all guest work. she had so many regrets, so many things she wished she had done differently. The biggest regrets she had was all the times she knew she had hurt Bellamy and the fact that she never got a chance to tell him how she really felt about him. She wasn't sure when she first realized she was in love with him, she supposed it happened slowly, bit by bit. When she realized that there was very little chance of her surviving Primfaya she tried to tell him, but they were interrupted, their moment gone, so she did the only thing she could and that was to make sure he survived, he had to survive. Tears fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks as she vows to be right here in the next five years, waiting for him when he comes back to earth. "May we meet again. I love you Bellamy." She whispers to herself.

Clarke suddenly remembers the radio she found and hopefully fixed, she smiles to herself while wiping her eyes. Clarke turns away from the window, runs down the stairs and towards the radio, hoping it works, hoping she can get through. She needs to know if he survived, she needs to hear his voice. Please...Please she begs, before turning the radio, she hears static; crackling as the radio comes to life. Clarke presses down on the talk button before speaking, her voice sounding croaky.

"Bellamy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, thank you all for reading, thank you for the new follows and favorites you guys are best. Hope you all enjoying this chapter. please review let me what you think.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 3. Bellamy.

Alive.

Bellamy dried his cheeks, the tears had finally stop, or maybe he just didn't have any more left in him. He took one least look at the red ball of death that was once the earth, he needed to stop blaming himself for what happened, needed to stop thinking about the pain in his heart. He needed to survive and to make sure Raven, Monty, Murphy, Emori, Harper and Echo survived as well, he had to be the head like Clarke would want. He wasn't about to let her death be in vain, he knew she would want me him to survive, to live so he will able to go back down to earth in 5 years for his sister. She didn't sacrifice herself for him to give up now, she wanted them all to survive it was want Clarke did best making sure everyone survived without giving a second thought to herself, while he didn't always agree with her actions, he knew that all she ever really wanted was to keep people she cared about alive, every choice and sacrifice was for her people, to keep them alive even when it meant making the hard choices just as they had done together at mount weather when they pulled that lever which resulted in the death of the mountain man,innocent people and children. Clarke had left him, left them all after that, he begged her to stay, offered her forgiveness but she still left and he was mad at her for a long time after, while he understood why she left, he wanted to leave himself sometimes it was hard dealing with want they had to do and he had needed her to stay with him. When she did come back, things between where not right, it wasn't until after everything with A.L.I.E, that everything went back to normal between the two of them, them leading together.

Now he was alone trying to finger out how to do this without her.

Bellamy turned away from window, got dressed quickly before opening the door to his quarters, it was time to start finger all of this out, time to start surviving, living. He walked into the dinner hall everyone was already here, he grab a MRE and sat down on the floor next to Raven. "Did you sleep ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, not bad, you?"

"Yeah fine, takes a bit getting use to the beds."

Raven looked at Bellamy she could tell that he was just trying to put on a brave face, she also knew he was lying about sleeping well, there were big dark circles under his that suggested otherwise, not that she was going to pressed him to be honest, she Bellamy knew was missing his sister, missing Clarke and probably still blaming himself for her death, even though there was nothing anyone of them could of done, but even though he knew that, she knew it was something that will stay with him until his dying breath, something he would always go through in his head by himself, playing out different scenarios, playing the what if game with himself, what if he went to the tower to fix the satellite himself, what if they had waited just a little bit longer, maybe Clarke would of come back. She knew he didn't want to leave when they did, knew he wanted to stay longer, but they couldn't, they only just managed to leave before primfaya swept though as it was, sometimes Raven even wondering if he blame her for them not waiting, He never said he did, never acted like he did, still she couldn't help wondering. She knew Clarke was important to him, she was to them all but him more so. Raven along with everyone use know how Bellamy and Clarke thought about each other, but also knew that the two of them couldn't see it themselves, or if they did they didn't want to admit to it, it wasn't until after they made it here that Raven and the rest them noticed the change in him, it was as if he finally admit it to himself now that he had lost her for good. He was draw from them all didn't really talk to anyone, just spent most of his time by himself looking out of the window, down at the earth.

"Its strange to hear the hum of the machines again." Monty said

"That it is." Bellamy agreed. "So what is everyone's plans for today?"

Everyone turned to look at Bellamy in the week they have been here on the ark, Bellamy never once asked any of them what they were doing, to say they were all shocked was an understatement.

"What?" Bellamy asked, not understanding why everyone was looking at him in shock.

"Nothing." Raven said, it was good to see Bellamy taking an interest and she wasn't going to be the one that pointed out that this was the first time he was. "I'm going to be in the earth monitoring room, still working on that radio.

"Ok, good, how is it going with radio. Any luck?" Bellamy asked.

"Not yet." Raven replied, she saw the look on Bellamy face it was not what he wanted to hear, but she didn't want to tell that she had finished the radio yet, as she wasn't sure if it was going work, she didn't want to give him hope that he might be able to contact his sister, to watch it be being strip away if it didn't work, especially seeing as he trying now she didn't want him to have a set back, sure she felt guilty lying to him, she will tell soon just not yet.

"I'm sure you work it at Raven, your good at what you do, if anyone can get a radio to work its you." Bellamy said.

"Thanks." Raven replied feeling even more guilty.

"Me and Murphy are still working on getting the water for the algae farm." Monty said.

"Me, Emori and Harper are going though the medical station, seeing what we have." Echo replied.

"Good, as soon as we have water we will be able to start growing our own food, as these MRE aren't going to last us for the next 5 years, It be good to see what medical supplies with have, just in case we ever need them, after all 5 years is a long time." Bellamy said, addressing Monty, Murphy, Emori and Echo.

"I have also been reading some of the medical books that were left behind." Harper said.

"That's good, thank you everyone for all the work you are going, I really think we can do this." Bellamy replied.

"It's good to see you taking an interest." Murphy said.

I'm really sorry I have not been around a lot before now, was working for some stuff." Bellamy said.

"We understand, we miss Clarke too." Murphy said.

"Way to go Murphy, did you really have to mention her name?" Echo asked.

"It's fine Echo, yeah I do miss her Murphy but I'm trying to do what she would want me to, that's survive." Bellamy replied. "I'm going to take a look around and see if I can find anything we might need." Bellamy got up from the floor, as he walked out of the dinner hall he could feel their eyes on him, he knew they all worried about him. He needed to do a better job he couldn't have them all worry for the next 5 years, afraid to say her name in case he broke down.

A few hours later after checking the day rooms not really finding much, there were still a few rooms left but Bellamy decided to leave for tomorrow. Bellamy decide to go and see how the others were getting on, there really wasn't much also you could did here on the ark, he couldn't even go to his old quarters seeing as the factory station was evacuated along with the other stations, couldn't even go to have look at Clarke's old quarters even though he really wasn't sure why he would want to, maybe to try and be close to her, but that wasn't going to happened seeing as Alpha station had also been evacuated. Having GO-SCI station as the only station left on the ark meant there really wasn't places you could go and look for supplies the only rooms there was, were the ones that used to be reserved for the Chancellor and council members on GO-SCI station, day rooms they were called used for entertaining and cat naps not meant for permanent quarters until now, rooms would now be permanent quarters for 7 for the next 5 years. The good thing about GO-SCI station was that the medical station was part of it along with the earth monitoring station and an algae farm, which at least left them with medical supplies, communication equipment and a place to grow their food and have water all of which should hopeful be able to keep them alive.

"How's it going, find much?" Bellamy asked, walking in medical bay.

"Hey, not bad we should have enough supplies to last us." Emori said.

"Yeah we just need someone with medical knowledge." Echo moaned.

"Which is why, I'm reading these medical books, you know to learn." Harper replied.

"Which is just fine if no one gets really ill." Echo signed.

"It's the best we have." Bellamy replied. "Harper, do you think you will be ok doing medical from learning from the books?"

"Yeah the books cover most things, plus I pick a few up things over the years by watching Abby and Clarke."

"Ok good, I'm going to check on Monty and Murphy, catch you guys later." Bellamy replied.

"See you later Bellamy." The three girls called, watching Bellamy walk out the door.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Bellamy walked into algae farm.

"not bad." Monty replied not looking up from the plans he was looking at.

"Still no water." Murphy signed.

"I've faith in you two, i'm sure your work it out, I'm going to see how Raven is doing, catch you later."

"Hey, catch you." Monty and Murphy called.

Bellamy walked into earth monitoring, his eyes wide as he looked around, Raven sat at a table that had a small contraption sat in middle surrounded by tools, some gloves and a mask.

"Bellamy..." Raven looked up from what she doing with a guilty look on her face. "I was going to tell."

"Tell me what?" Bellamy asked stepping closer, getting a better look, he could see dials, the switches connected to a speaker, a wire leading to a microphone in Ravens hand. He could even see a small satellite rigged to the back of it, she had done. She has made a radio.

"Raven..." His voice crackled as he looked at the radio. Raven had promised she would set out to get a working long distance radio at some point, but with all the other projects and her telling no luck earlier today, he doubted it would ever be finished.

"I don't know if the signal would be strong enough to break through, a radiation and electrical- impulse blocking bunker wall, I was going to test it before telling you. But it should be able to reach anyone on earth that is if the alkaline battery is enough to sustain a 500 mile plus distance...Maybe I should've gone for a different dry cell..." As Raven began to drift off into her own little world of self- critique and science rhetoric, Bellamy stopped her. His large arms wrapped around her shoulders and she gasped, rocking backwards on her heels. Bellamy only ever shown affection with Clarke or Octavia. But here he was hugging her, she hugged him back hoping with everything she had that the radio worked, that Bellamy will be ok.

"Now, I can't promise you it will work." Raven said softly, pulling back and out of his grasp.

"I don't care, it's a chance." Bellamy smiled.

The radio made a noise. It was static at first but then he heard a voice. He glanced at Raven.

"Bellamy." The voice was very faint, but the words were clear. It was Clarke's voice, he knew it was her.

"Clarke." He chocked, he grabbed the radio squeezing it hard. Raven remained silent, she appeared to be too shocked to speak.

The radio made static noises again, but Bellamy heard one word, "alive." It was definitely Clarke, it had to be her. It was Clarke and she telling them that she was alive.

"Clarke, can you hear me, please..." Bellamy shouted as he pressed the radio button harder. The radio continued making static noises.

"Clarke." He tried again.

The radio went silent after a few minutes of nothing but fuzzy noise. Bellamy clenched his fist.

"That was really her." Raven said, as she put a hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Harper asked, as she, Emori, Echo, Monty and Murphy entered the room.

"Clarke's alive." Bellamy's voice was shaky.

"What?" Murphy asked, he looked confused.

"Clarke's alive, we just heard her on the radio." Raven told them.

Later that after every else had gone to bed, Bellamy walked into earth monitoring station, he needed to try the radio again, he still couldn't believe that Clarke was alive, he was still trying to wrap his head around, he thought he had lost her for good, now there was hope, her night-blood must of worked. She was alive. He picked the radio up, pressed on the button hoping this time she might hear him, or at least he might be able to hear her voice. "Clarke, it's Bellamy." He chocked. Bellamy released the button and waited, hoping.

The radio made a noise, it was static at first, but then he heard her.

"Bellamy, I'm here, I'm alive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Evening all. Thank you to all the new followers and favorites.**

 **Happy reading:)**

* * *

Chapter 4. Clarke.

Contact.

Clarke presses down on the talk button before speaking, her voice sounding croaky. "Bellamy!"

The radio made static noises, followed by silence. Clarke presses down on button, trying again. Please hear me she begs. "Bellamy, I'm alive."

The radio made static noises again, followed by silence. ' _Fuck they can't hear me, that's if they are even alive'_. Clarke holds the radio tightly, defeated she feels like throwing it against the wall. ' _Stupid fucking radio, stupid Clarke'_. Shaking her head she decides that throwing the radio probably isn't a good idea and the same time wondering what made her think that she could even fix the thing in the first place, that was Raven's expertise not hers. She can feel tears streaming down her face, her legs give way as she crumbles to the floor in a heap. ' _I can't do this, I can't do this_.' She chocks out between sobs. Clarke brings her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees as she lies on the floor in heap, crying her heart out. It really is a pitiful sight, god knows what Bellamy or her mum would think if they saw her like this. Clarke doesn't care is not like them or anyone else can see her anyway, she is alone really alone with no one to talk to and no idea how she is going to able to do this for the next five years, she can barely mange a week as it is.

Clarke is not sure much time has past, how long she has been lying on the floor, the tears have sustained, her lungs are burning, her throat feels raw from all the crying. She knows she has to get up off this floor, she has to try, she has to be strong. But it's one thing to know that, and entirely different thing to do when you are the only living person on a burning planet. Clarke signs to herself. ' _Come on get up, stop feeling sorry for yourself_.' She makes herself get up off the floor, she takes another look at radio glad that she didn't throw thing against the wall, cause she doubts very much that she would be able to fix it again if she did. ' _Maybe the radio is working, maybe they can hear me, maybe they are alive.'_

* * *

The rest of day Clarke spent looking around for any supplies. She had managed to gather a small amount of medical supplies and MRE'S, which should be able to see her though the next week or so, but after that she would have to start taking small tips outside to find more, what she had how wasn't enough to see her though the next five years. After her mental breakdown earlier, one she obviously needed, one she was due for. Clarke a bit better not much, but enough to know that from hear on out she needed to do everything she could to make sure she survived the next five years, she didn't survive primfaya just to give up now.

Later that night Clarke is lost in thoughts, holding the radio in her hand just in case. thinking about how she can take a tip outside, her nightblood might work but she isn't sure just how well it works or what it really means. Can she walk around on a radiation planet without feeling the effects.

The radio made a noise, nearly making her drop it in surprise. It was static at first but then she heard a voice. "Clarke, it's Bellamy." The voice was very faint, but the words were clear. It was Bellamy, she knew it was, or maybe it was just her head playing ticks on her; maybe she was going mad. No it was Bellamy's voice she knew it.

She squeezed the radio hard. "Bellamy, I'm here, I'm alive."

"Thank god." His voice loud and clear. "I tried to answer you earlier, but couldn't get. I wasn't sure if you could hear me or not."

"Bellamy, I hear you loud and clear. You survived!" Clarke chocked, tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks to you, we all did, all 7 of us."

"Thank god, I knew you would."

"Clarke...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you."

She could hear the sadness in his voice, knew it was breaking him. ' _Stupid man always blaming himself, for my choices, my mistakes_.'

"Bellamy, there was nothing you could of done, I don't blame you, I'm glad you left without me. Otherwise you couldn't be alive now."

"I could of gone to the tower instead, when you would be up here."

"And you would dead."

"Maybe I wouldn't be, maybe we should of gone together."

"Bellamy, stop. It's not your fault and I'm fine, I'm alive. Nightblood really works."

"Oh Clarke, I really thought I lost you for good, I couldn't stop thinking about all the things we left unsaid, I kept wishing we had stay longer, waited longer for you to get back."

Clarke swallowed listening to Bellamy words, the sadness and the joy in his voice. Combined with the joy she felt at hearing his voice, knowing he was alive. But knowing he had been blaming himself for her being left be hide was overwhelming, it was to much. The tears refused to stop, just kept streaming down her face. Her throat was tight, her heart beating painful against her chest. She took a deep breath, letting the air fill her lungs. Before squeezing the radio.

"Oh Bellamy I'm glad you didn't wait, you used your head, like I said. I'm sorry you thought I was dead, I thought I lost you too, I had no idea if you had survived or not. Every night I have been dreaming about you, about our last conversation, how you kept interrupting me just like I did with you back at beach. I kept wishing I tried harder to tell you, if I knew I wasn't going to see you again I would have. I'm sorry."

"Oh princess we both to blame for that, both of us thought we had more time."

Clarke smiled at hearing him use his nickname for her, one she use to hate, but now loved hearing it from him.

"Hold on.. did you say, you have been dreaming about me?"

Clarke laughed, while covering her face with her hands. ' _Oh my god, why did I tell him that for.'_

"Princess.."

"I'm here" Clarke chuckled.

"Well did you?"

"Oh god, Bellamy forget I said anything."

"Nope, not going to happened, you said you have been dreaming about me."

She could hear the smile in his voice, she knew he wasn't going to let it drop. God even 500 miles away, the man was still infuriating. But Clarke couldn't even bring herself to mad at him, she was just happy to know he was alive, to be able to hear his voice. ' _what can he really do if I tell him the truth anyway, nothing at least not for another 5 years.'_

"Yes, I have been dreaming about you, happy now?"

"Oh yes princess, very."

Clarke could him laughing it echo though the radio and around the lab, filling the place with his warm laughter. ' _God I miss that man, that laugh, that voice.'_

"Clarke?"

"Yes, Bellamy."

"I've been dreaming about you too every night, about the last time I saw you, the last conversation we had. I'm sorry I didn't let you say want you wanted to say."

His words left her breathless, the fact that they have both been dreaming the exactly same dream about each other wasn't lost on her, even 500 miles away they were still connected, connected in a way she had never felt before with anyone else, more powerful than any connection she had ever had. Clarke use to be scared off her growing feelings for Bellamy, Scared off what they meant, scared off losing him. But now after being so very close to losing him for good, she was no longer scared, she was more grateful for her feelings for him and their connection with each other than anything. It was their connection that would get them thought the next five years apart.

"Aw Bellamy never took you for the romantic kind. And to think you tried to make fun of me for having dreams."

"Hey, I can be romantic, plus I just couldn't resist."

The next few hours Clarke and Bellamy continue to talk, she told him about her fears off being alone for the next five years, her fears of not finding enough food and supplies to see her though. Bellamy tried his best to reassure her that even though she was indeed alone she still had him, that she would be able to find supplies, that she was strong and could get thought anything. Bellamy told her about everything happening on the ark, what everyone else was up to, the supplies they managed to find. He told her that everyone missed her and as soon as he could make contact with the bunker he would send word to her mum that she was aright and living on earth. Bellamy told that it had been a week since primfaya, to which Clarke had a note off so she could keep track of the days.

"I'm so happy your alive Clarke."

"You too Bellamy."

"I can't wait to tell the others that the radio works and we can talk to you."

"It be nice to talk to them."

"I'm going to get some sleep now, you should do the same."

"Will do, night Bellamy."

"Night princess, sweet dreams, about me of course."

"Stop it Blake, sweet dreams."

That night Clarke slept more soundly and peaceful than she had in the last week, with knowledge that everything might just work out ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI all, this chapter is from Bellamy's point of view of his talk with Clarke. Thank you to all the new followers and favorites.**

 **Happy reading and please review i would love to hear all off your thoughts, tell me what you like about this story, tell me what you don't like.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Bellamy.

Connected.

"Clarke, it's Bellamy." He chocked. Bellamy released the button and waited, hoping.

The radio made a noise, it was static at first, but then he heard her.

"Bellamy, I'm here, I'm alive."

Bellamy was over enjoyed not only was Clarke alive and he could hear her. But she could hear him too, something he never thought would happen again. The feeling was overwhelming, with shaking hands and tears steaming down his face he pressed the button.

"Thank god." His voice loud and clear. "I tried to answer you earlier, but couldn't get. I wasn't sure if you could hear me or not."

"Bellamy, I hear you loud and clear. You survived!"

"Thanks to you, we all did, all 7 of us."

"Thank god, I knew you would."

"Clarke...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you." He knew it was something she probably didn't want him to say, still he had to tell her. Knowing she was alive was making him regret leaving worse, if they had waiting maybe she would be with them now.

"Bellamy, there was nothing you could of done, I don't blame you, I'm glad you left without me. Otherwise you couldn't be alive now."

The tears continued to fall down his face, trust Clarke to say she didn't blame, trust her to know he was doing just that blaming himself and him alone. "I could of gone to the tower instead, when you would be up here."

"And you would dead."

"Maybe I wouldn't be, maybe we should of gone together."

"Bellamy, stop. It's not your fault and I'm fine, I'm alive. Nightblood really works."

"Oh Clarke, I really thought I lost you for good, I couldn't stop thinking about all the things we left unsaid, I kept wishing we had stay longer, waited longer for you to get back."

"Oh Bellamy I'm glad you didn't wait, you used your head, like I said. I'm sorry you thought I was dead, I thought I lost you too, I had no idea if you had survived or not. Every night I have been dreaming about you, about our last conversation, how you kept interrupting me just like I did with you back at beach. I kept wishing I tried harder to tell you, if I knew I wasn't going to see you again I would have. I'm sorry."

He wished so many times that he could go back in time to change not only what had happened, but to also to have be able to tell her truth, tell her how he really felt for now. And now hearing that she was struggling with it as well, meant so much to him to know that she might feel the same way about him as he does her.

"Oh princess we both to blame for that, both of us thought we had more time."

Bellamy suddenly remembers her saying something about a dream, he replays her words back. _Yes she said she has been dreaming about me, the same dreams I have been having. What are the chances of that._

"Hold on.. did you say, you have been dreaming about me?" He says, he just can't resist the urge to tease her.

The radio is quite for so long that he is worried he has lost her. "Princess.." He says, pressing the button, hoping she is still there.

"I'm here" He hears her chuckled.

"Well did you?"

"Oh god, Bellamy forget I said anything."

"Nope, not going to happened, you said you have been dreaming about me."

There was no way he was going to let her off so easily, she knows him better than that anyway.

"Yes, I have been dreaming about you, happy now?"

More than your ever know, especially hearing you have been dreaming about me.

"Oh yes princess, very."

"Clarke?"

"Yes, Bellamy."

"I've been dreaming about you too every night, about the last time I saw you, the last conversation we had. I'm sorry I didn't let you say want you wanted to say."

His heart his beating painful fast against his chest, he used to be so worried and scared of his growing feelings for her that to admit that he had been dreaming about her was something he would never off told her before. But now everything is so different, he came so close to losing her for good which was the worse feeling in the world something he never wants to feel again. He is no longer scared of them feelings only grateful for them and more grateful than anything to know that even 500 miles away they are still connected to each other, connected in a way he had never felt with anyone else. While apart from being connected to his sister but this connection with Clarke is different. Bellamy that it was this connection their shared alone with the fact that she was alive that would get him though the next five years apart from her.

"Aw Bellamy never took you for the romantic kind. And to think you tried to make fun of me for having dreams."

"Hey, I can be romantic, plus I just couldn't resist."

The next few hours Clarke and Bellamy continue to talk, she told him about her fears off being alone for the next five years, her fears of not finding enough food and supplies to see her though. Bellamy tried his best to reassure her that even though she was indeed alone she still had him, that she would be able to find supplies, that she was strong and could get thought anything. Bellamy told her about everything happening on the ark, what everyone else was up to, the supplies they managed to find. He told her that everyone missed her and as soon as he could make contact with the bunker he would send word to her mum that she was aright and living on earth. Bellamy told that it had been a week since primfaya, to which Clarke had a note off so she could keep track of the days.

Bellamy was worried about how she would survive the next five years, especially if she didn't find enough supplies. He knew his princess was strong and more than capable of surviving than any one else he knew but that didn't mean he wasn't going to worry about her, especially as he only just got her back.

"I'm so happy your alive Clarke."

"You too Bellamy."

"I can't wait to tell the others that the radio works and we can talk to you."

"It be nice to talk to them."

"I'm going to get some sleep now, you should do the same."

"Will do, night Bellamy."

"Night princess, sweet dreams, about me of course."

"Stop it Blake, sweet dreams."

That night Bellamy slept more calmly and peaceful for the first time since he got to space. Happy with knowledge that not only was Clarke alive but they could talk to each other everyday until they reunited in five years.

* * *

The next morning Bellamy woke with the biggest smile on his face, Clarke was alive, he had spoken to her last night. He got dressed as quickly as he could before leaving his quarters and making his way to earth monitoring station so he could say good morning to her, something he didn't think he would never get the chance to do. Bellamy walked into earth monitoring station grateful that is was empty, he pick up the radio and pressed the button still smiling.

"Morning princess."

"Morning Bell." He heard Clarke's voice come though load and clear.

After chatting to Clarke for a bit, Bellamy made his way over to the dinner hall to give everyone else the good news. He still had a ridiculously huge smile on his face that just wasn't going anyway and he didn't want it to either he was happy. As he entered the dinner hall everyone looked up and him and frozen, while they expected him to happy to know that Clarke was alive after all they all were, but they didn't expect him to look so happy considering they couldn't get though to her.

"What's up with your ridiculous smile." Murphy asked.

"Well Clarke is alive, that's what he is smiling about." Echo replied.

"I know, but we didn't get though to her." Murphy signed.

"Well actually guys I did."

"What?" Raven squeak.

"I have been talking to her last night and this morning, all thanks to you." Bellamy told her.

"So the radio really works?" Monty asked.

"Yep it works and we can talk to her."

"That's great." Emori and Harper replied.

"Well are you coming than?" Bellamy asked them all, wondering why on one had got up yet.

"You mean she wants to talk to us all?" Raven asked.

"Off course she does silly, she especially wants to thank you for fixing the radio and for learning from you how to fix hers." Bellamy replied before turning around to walked about to earth monitoring station, everyone else got up and followed Bellamy each of them happy that not only Clarke was alive and wanted to talk to them all, after all they when Bellamy first told he had been talking to her they thought that talks would just continue between the two of them and not the rest of them. They were also happy that Bellamy was back to his old self now which meant they didn't have to be careful around him and not mention her name. Life on the ark was finally looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all. Thank you for the followers and favorites. Next Chapter up.I know I normaly do Clarke POV after Bellamy, but i really needed to do Bellamy again. The next will be Clarke.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 6- Bellamy.

Octavia.

It had been a month since they first made contact with Clarke. Everything was going along smoothly on the ark. Bellamy was almost back to his use self, apart from worry about his sister and the fact they yet to make any contact with the bunker at all. While part of Bellamy know his sister was mostly fine, she was strong, a leader. No long the girl under the floor broads. She was now leader 1,200 people and probably do a much better job them himself or Clarke had ever done with the 100. Bellamy was proud of her, she was all grown up, but that still didn't stop him from worry about her. From the minute she had been born she had became his responsibly, his mother placing her in his small arms saying 'your sister, your responsibly.'Bellamy did everything he could growing up for his sister to protect her, and while she might no longer need him to protect her didn't mean he was going to stop, he didn't know how to and he wasn't about to stop worry about her either. If only they could make contact with the bunker to let them all know that they had made it to space.

Raven was doing well, she was please with her self for making the radio work and she had no worries about it reaching the bunker, maybe the problem was more on their end. She reassured Bellamy all the time that Octavia was fine, she was in a sealed bunker away from radiation. The only main problem Raven really had now was trying to finger how they were all going to make it back to earth in five years, seeing as they only had enough fuel to make it and not back. While everyone else seemed to think it was a problem they could sort out at a later date, Raven knew differently. They had no means at all to finding more fuel and she had no clue what they were going to do.

Monty and Murphy were in good sprites and they had every reason to be, after all not only had they gone and mange to finger out the water problem, but they mange to get the water working, allowing for enough algae to be grown to see them all out for the next five years. Life was good they had everything they needed to survive up here.

Emori, Harper and Echo were also good, they had found enough medical supplies to see them though and Harper after reading all the medical books was happy in the fact that she would know what she doing if the time every called for her to do any medical procedures.

All in all life on the ark was going along just fine, they had all the supplies they needed, water and soon food and they all got to talk to Clarke everyday. Life was indeed good only one more thing was needed and that was to make contact with the bunker.

* * *

Bellamy was standing by the window looking down at the earth that was now covered in a grey ash, the fire now gone. A few years ago Bellamy never thought it would have been possible for anyone to survive on earth, let alone being set down. But that all turned out to be lie, as he found out when a 100 delinquents sent down his sister include. He had a deal so he was able to get on the drop ship so he would be able to protect his sister, he didn't want her to be sent down without him. They had survive the drop and ground was liveable no radiation to kill them like they believe. It wasn't long before they all realized that everything they know about earth was a lie, people were living on it and had been for years. Until now the earth was survivable, now radiation covered it again killing everything in it's path. Bellamy missed the earth more than he thought he would and it wasn't just because his home was there; his girls.

He missed the fresh clean air. The colors of the sky; blue, grey and black depending on the weather. He missed the feel of the warmth from the sun shinning down on him, he missed the cold; wet rain as it pulled down over him. He missed the bright colors of the trees and flowers, everything about the earth spoke life and he missed it all. Now he was stuck back on the ark breathing artificial air, fluorescent lighting instead of the sun and natural light. Living on MRE'S and algae instead of real food, which was disgusting but at least it kept them alive. It was harder then he thought it would be and they still had five years left after all it had only been a month. Bellamy knew that if he had never gone to earth than living here on the ark wouldn't have bothered him, after all he had been doing it still he was born. But going to earth had changed everything, he could no longer stomach the ark, hated everything about it. But still Bellamy wouldn't of changed anything about his time on earth because it lead him to meet Clarke, if the ark had never die and none of them where sent to earth he would never of meet her, for that reason alone he was grateful.

Bellamy turned away from the window, he needed to do something to take his mind off everything, he was worried about Clarke surviving alone for the next five years, worried about his sister; hoping she was alright and praying she would be in touch soon.

"Ark station, this is earth.."

Was the first thing Bellamy heard when he walked into earth monitoring station. He saw Raven standing there in shock.

"How long?"

"That's the first call, you think its them?" Raven asked.

"Not sure, but I dealt it's Clarke, seeing as she radio this morning and she never says that." Bellamy replied walking over to the table and picking up the radio.

"This is ark station." Bellamy said, pressing the button.

The radio just made nothing but static noises followed by silence.

"I repeat, this is ark station, is there no one there?"

"Ark station, this is earth.."

"We hear, who is this?"

"Thank goodness, we been trying to reach you for a month now, this is Marcus."

"Marcus it's Bellamy, is my sister ok?"

"Yeah she fine, mad because we couldn't reach you."

"Bell, I didn't know if you made or not." He heard the relief in her voice.

"O," He breathed.

"Bell, are you ok?"

"I'm now, it's good to hear your voice O." He signed.

"Yours too Bell, are you ok?" She said, concern etched to her voice.

"I'm dealing."

"What happened?"

Raven took the radio from Bellamy. "Octavia, this is Raven."

"Raven, hi. what's wrong?"

"We had some problems, talking off, someone had to stay be hide."

"Clarke." Octavia guessed.

"Yes, but before you all going worrying, Clarke is alive. We talk to her ever day."

"Thank goodness, Abby wants to talk to Bellamy."

"Abby, I'm so sorry I left her be hide." Bellamy whispered.

"Bellamy it's fine, if I know my daughter she wouldn't want it another way. She is really alive?"

Bellamy smiled, glad for that fact he got to tell Abby good news, instead of telling her that her daughter had died, like he thought he would have to, a month ago.

"Yes, she really is alive, her nightblood works. She made radio contact a month ago."

"Thank god, I hand you back to your sister now, next time you talk to Clarke tell I love her."

"Will do Abby."

"Hey, Bell."

"O, how are you, what took you so long getting in touch?"

"Wow, slow down there Bell, I'm fine and we problems trying to finger out how to get it working, it's not like we had Raven hear for anything."

Bellamy laughed. "It took you a month, it only took Clarke a week and she didn't have Raven either."

"Well excuse me, we ain't all like Clarke, plus it's not like I'm leading 1,200 people you know."

Bellamy heard the amusement in her voice.

"How's that going?"

"Oh I don't know, I have no idea how you and Clarke did it. It's sucks being in charge." She moaned.

"Your be fine O, you was born for this."

"We see, I'm glad you made you Bell. I have to go, talk to you soon."

"Sure O. I love you."

"I love you too Bell."


End file.
